magichroniclesdestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Races
Mortal beings that reveres and follows your character. The Races are intelligent beings able to manipulate their land on a small scale. The mechanics of the Races Races are divided into three tiers-- each one progressively powerful and more intelligent than the latter. It is important to know that creating races takes responsibility. You do not want your mortals to end up in riots or uncontrolled mobs, pillaging your own creations and throwing your worlds into complete chaos. Race Teirs *'Heroic Tier': These mortals are the basic races that anyone can create and use. They are generally weak, but they are intelligent. They have the knowledge to follow their leader without question. With that said, it is easy for Heroic races to become influenced by the dark magic and can become corrupted. Heroic races are generally Humanoid in appearance. Levels: 1-10 Power Level: 2 *'Paragon Tier': Stronger and more intelligent, Paragon races have acquired special adaptations to cope with their surroundings. These races are less humanoid looking, but still retain that same, general structure. Its a little bit more difficult for a Paragon mortal to be influenced by the dark magic. Levels: 11-20 Power Level: 3 *'Epic Tier': The strongest and most intelligent of all races, Epic races possess otherworldly traits, such as the ability to fly, or the ability to transform into different creatures and mimic special people. With that said, Epic mortals are pretty dangerous. It is especially difficult to tempt Epic mortals by the dark magic. Levels: 21-30 Power Level: 4 A general note on Race tiers: Each week, a race's level increases by 1. By the time a Heroic populace (Race) reaches level 11, it automatically becomes a Paragon populace; by the time a Paragon populace reaches level 21, it automatically becomes an Epic populace. The race's physical parameters remain unchanged, but their way of how they live, and/ or their lifestyles may change. Statistics A race's stats determines the abilities and skills the race can do that makes them different from other races. *Abilities: Represents a populace's ability to execute certain actions. *Skills: Represents a populace's mastery in a specific field(s''). *Languages: Represents a populace's ability to communicate with each other. The universal language for many humanoids (''unless otherwise specified by fluff reasons) is Common. you can create one ability, skill, and language when you create the new populace. Classes Classes represents a specific ability that a race can do. Classes are similar to Techs, but they can be used by other races whether or not a trade has been issued. A Guide or Nourish action must be used in order for a race to be trained in a specified class. Classes can be created by a Guide action. Classes are basically templates. A race can be trained in multiple classes, and the more classes the better. The Races Below is a list of Races, Classes, and Languages created by their respectable characters. Races Race Template Atlantians Fairies Magi Merfolk Ogonts Welkyns More to come... Classes None created yet... Languages Common - The most commonly spoken language. Not all races or creatures can speak Common by default, if you choose. Elven - Spoken by creatures of Fey origin. Fairies, More to come... Back Category:Rules